People are destined to get sick sometimes and external injury also occurs one in a while. Consequently, establishing a comprehensive medical system is important and requires constant attention. Furthermore, the peripheral equipments for patients are as important as related medical professionals and medical facilities for the establishing of a good medical system.
Moving a patient, for example, is a commonly seen in a medical treatment such as transferring a patient from a hospital bed to an operating table. For patients, unlike their healthy counterparts, it is difficult and painful for them to be moved around. Pains are likely to occur and thus medical quality may be reduced as a result of transferring them from one place to another improperly. As for caregivers, there are a lot of chances of back or other injuries which caused by an improper way to move patient. It is therefore important to have a good way of smooth transfer of patients.